Loving You Is Easy One Shot- I Just Called To Say I Love You
by Mrs Criss 2012
Summary: One shot set in my LYIE verse. Set between chapters 18 and 19. Part of the Klaine Valentines 2016 challenge


It's late, and for Kurt, the day has been long. A string of difficult customers at Target, plus an extra shelf-stacking shift, had ensured that by the time he left the store, he was ready to go home and head right for bed.

He hates working late. He hates that Danny will be sound asleep when he gets home, and his dad most likely be asleep too. He hates that on days like these, all he gets to hear from Blaine is a couple of brief text messages. Sure, they make him smile, but he wishes more than anything that he were going home to him instead.

It's been one week since they admitted their love for one another. One week and already so much had changed. While things were great before, they were infinitely better now. Danny was still over the moon, and still kept asking them to kiss each other all the time. Kurt felt freer, more relaxed and more deeply in love than ever. All Blaine had to do was smile at him and that was it; he was falling all over again.

He smiles now, as he pulls into the driveway and thinks of the tender, caring way Blaine has. Not just with him but with Danny as well; the way he nuzzles against him, holding him close; the way he listens so intently to everything he says, and always responds honestly. Kurt knows that one of the main reasons he loves Blaine so much, is because of the way Blaine loves his son.

With the house in darkness, Kurt creeps upstairs and kisses Danny's cheek as he sleeps, pulling the covers up over his shoulders and making sure all his teddies are back in his bed. He knocks softly on his dad's door but there's no reply, so he heads to his own room and, after taking a quick shower, he goes to bed, groaning with satisfaction when at last his head hits the pillow.

It's gone midnight, but Kurt tosses and turns. His mind races with the most ridiculous thoughts; from what to cook for dinner tomorrow night to wondering if he and Blaine should go to the movies on their date night this coming Wednesday, or out for dinner. He knows, of course, that they will do neither. They'll head right for bed and stay there.

He yelps when his phone rings on the nightstand, but quickly recovers enough to answer it, thrilled to see it is Blaine calling.

"Hey you."

"Hey," Blaine starts, a smile evident in his voice. "So uh...how was your shift?"

"Long. But I'll be grateful for the money come payday. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. I discovered the best way to teach kids about subtraction is to use chocolate chips, and get them to eat one each time. Just don't turn your back."

"Did they eat the lot?"

"Yep."

Kurt laughs, and curls up on his side, cradling the phone to his ear. "So..."

"Yeah?"

"Well... Um... Did you want something? Not to be rude, but you called me so..."

It is Blaine's turn to laugh, but he's embarrassed, and doesn't seem to know where to begin. "I um... I wanted... Because... Okay."

"Blaine?"

"I wanted to hear your voice," he confesses, and his admittance makes Kurt bite his lip to keep from squealing. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Kurt tells him honestly. "An awful lot. Monday's suck, because it's two days until we get to see each other."

"I know, but we agreed. You work late, I have school the next day..."

"Yeah."

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine says softly. "That was why I called, really. To tell you that I love you, and you make me incredibly happy. I am so thankful for you and Danny."

There is a silence, but then Blaine's voice comes again. "You're kicking your feet, aren't you?"

"Mmm."

"And wearing a massive grin?"

"Yes!" Kurt gives in, giggling like a kid again. "I'm sorry. It's just...kinda really romantic, you, calling for no reason other than that. It makes me giddy. I kinda got really lucky when I met you."

"Likewise."

"I'm sorry for moaning about not seeing you. I've had a really long and sucky day, but you... Well, you just made it a whole lot better."

"I'm glad." Blaine pauses, and Kurt is content for a moment to lie there, reveling in the sweetness of their shared moment. "Kisses are better, huh?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighs. "But like you said, we agreed."

"I don't want to come off as creepy," Blaine suddenly says, and the change of direction is so swift and startling that it takes a second for Kurt to process.

"What? Why? Why would you come off as creepy?"

"Um...I'm kinda outside. Well. Not kinda. I am outside. As in, outside your house."

"For real?" Kurt squeaks, just like Danny does when he's excited.

"Yeah."

"You're outside right now?"

"Parked on your driveway."

"Then get in here, you big creep!" Kurt cries, and laughing, he leaps out of bed and tears down the stairs, pulling open the front door to find Blaine standing there, a thick parka over his pajamas. "I love you," he says, beaming.

"I love you too." Blaine takes him in his arms, kissing him lovingly before pulling back with a soft, sweet smile. "I love you, Kurt Hummel, and that's all I called to say."


End file.
